Method to Madness
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: Martin vists Sheogorath asking for an old friend. Sheo&Martin, and perhaps, if you squint your eyes hard enough, Sanguine&Sheo too. Female Sheogorath in this one.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is the Method to Madness, but I've gone through it and tweeked a few things._

* * *

Sheogorath turned to Martin with a manic grin and he gasped. "Rose?"

"Nay, I am me, the Mad One, Sheogorath. The first and only _true_ Mad Dog." She answered from her Throne. One leg was draped over the arm rest and the other daggled just above the brightly coloured carpet in a careless manner. "And what would an Aedra want 'ere? Nothing of good comings I presume." Sheogorath said as she studied her staff with a sane intensity that had no right to her features.

Martin chose his words carefully, because he knew how easily Daedric Princes could become offended. "I came here wondering if I could perhaps find a friend of mine." The Mad One glanced up at him sharply, then stretched out her legs a little before answering the Dragon Born's words. "Perhaps. Or perhaps the one you are seeking is no longer a friend, or perhaps the friend- that- is- not is gone from this world and others and has passed into the Void." She then shrugged, "But that is just a 'maybe'. Just like how it was a 'maybe' or a 'perhaps' when they all debated about whom it was to take the Throne after you were gone. But that has been long since worked out, even if the man leading the Imperials is a fool."

Martin didn't know quite what to say to that. Sheogorath came to her feet and walked cautiously over to him, "Do you not know of what has transpired these past few hundred years. Martin?" She asked him softly. Martin shook his head and Sheogorath laughed manically.

"I thought not." She said, and the grin still graced her face.

She reached for him and kissed his lips, just as she had done before the final battle with Dagon.

* * *

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**D.P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2!_

_I'm not quite sure if I'll continue this, okay? My muse has recently died and I have been frantically trying to either find a replacement or something to revive her, as I need her to continue writing my other stories which are on FictionPress._

_Anywho, I do sincerely hope you enjoy this fanfic! (Even though this chappie is really rather short)_ :D

* * *

At some point that Martin couldn't quite pinpoint he ended up sitting at the Mad Table with Sheogorath at the head, Thurindil next to him, and Glarthir on the other side of the table next to Sheogorath. She leant back in her chair until it balanced on the two back legs and smiled at Martin. "I've been waiting for you, or someone like you, or someone other than you, for some time." She told him and flicked her dark hair out of her eyes. Martin frowned; trying to figure out just what she meant by that. He was defiantly going to end up losing himself if he stayed here for too long; look at what happened to her.

Haskill wandered up the steps and bowed before addressing his Lady. "My Lord," he said to the carpet, and Sheogorath snorted with laughter. "The carpet isn't a Lord silly, I am though." Sheogorath got to her feet. "What is it, Haskill?" She asked, all signs of insanity disappearing for a moment as her true self shone through.

"Lord Sanguine is here, my Lord."

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_  
_**A review would be greatly appreciated!**_

_D.P_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was eating cheese when writing this, beleive it or not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who does he think he is?!" Sheogorath asked loudly, her voice raising a few levels as she threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. "Thinking he can just waltz up here! Or is it down?! Doesn't matter, but what does is that word... Who came up the word 'Waltz' anyway? I mean really, what is the point of that dance anymore?!" Haskill cleared his throat, "My Lord." Sheogorath blinked a few times regaining a little sanity as she did. "Yes Haskill?" "I believe he said that he was your big brother and that you have something of his." Haskill said in his deadpan way and cast a bored glance at Martin. Sheogorath noticed and growled to herself before saying, "Mine last! Those are the Rules!" She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, obviously pleased with her answer.

Haskill opened his mouth to tell her that this wasn't always the case, but she raised a delicate brow and he paused; mouth still open like a baby bird's. "What? What were you going to say, Haskill?" She asked icily, and Haskill sighed at his Lady's violent mood swings. "I was going to say that the rules in this realm might very well be different in your brother's and vice versa." Sheogorath paused, "Oh, well if that's all." She turned and stared directly at the archway to the dining hall and waited until her brother appeared. "I'm still right though." She told them all.

"Actually, I believe the term is 'first in, best dressed.' He is mine as I had him _first."_ Sanguine muttered as he walked in. Martin shifted in his seat; he didn't particularly like the Daedric Prince whom he used to worship. The woman who he'd once loved growled at her 'Big Brother' and stuck her tongue out at him. "No, my Realm, my rules." Sanguine put an arm around her shoulders and she glared at him. "Come now, Little Sister, we can always share him."

Martin cleared his throat, "You do realise that I don't belong to either of you, if anything I belong with The Nine." Sheogorath paused in her bickering, "You're going to leave me again, aren't you?" The way she worded and said the sentence disarmed him completely. "N-no." He answered, blinking twice while he wondered why he'd said the words to begin with.

The Daedra formerly known as Eden of the White-Rose Clan laughed happily and bounded over to her seat. "Good." She said and then gestured to a seat not taken at the other end of the table, "Why don't you sit?" She asked Sanguine who shrugged and took the seat provided.

"So, brother, why are you here?" Sheogorath asked and rested her chin on the palm of her hands, "I do not think that it'd would be for the usual reason, is it?" Martin didn't think he wanted to know what the 'usual' reason was for Sanguine's visits. "No," Sanguine answered, "I am here though, to ask if you, Little Sister, would be interested in throwing a party with me."

* * *

_So Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, chappie four!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh, oh!" Sheogorath said as she bobbed up and down in her seat. "Are we inviting our siblings? If so I say we invite Jyggalag!" She paused in her bobbing and nodded, then said almost to herself, "I am most certainly inviting Jig." Sanguine snorted and Sheogorath cocked a brow, "What?" she asked and he got to his feet and came to her. "May I ask which side of that insane brain of yours did that corrupted idea come from?" Sheogorath let out a peel of manic giggles and then said with a grin, "I think," she said cocking her head to the side as she thought, "that perhaps it came from the left side, a little to back."

Sanguine scowled at her, "You have your own little method to deal with what my brother left you, don't you?" Sheogorath shrugged, "If you're saying that I'm not truthfully insane, I may or mightn't say that you're lying to me." Sanguine shook his head, "Again, making absolutely no sense." Sheogorath grinned at him. "But back to what we were discussing a few moments ago, what was it?" She asked her brother and Sanguine gave her a look. "The party," he said and she blinked, her eyes shifting to a deeper gold, an almost brown, barely noticeable, but Sanguine did notice the change as she was looking at him. "What party? Are we having a party?"

Martin cast her a worried glance and frowned at Haskill who stood there, his hands behind his back, giving the same concerned looks to his Lady. Sanguine finally caught on as to what had happened and grinned lazily at the Hero of Kvatch. "Hello Rosie."

* * *

_**Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Uh, hi. _**

**_I'm very sorry fro not updating at all with this lately, but I've seemed to have run out of ideas for this fanfiction._**

**_Anywho, enjoy this. It just might be the last for this._**

* * *

"Hello, Sanguine," Rose cocked her head to the side in thought as she spoke, "I think." She said and Sanguine nodded with a small smile, "Yep, and the last time I saw you, Little White-Rose, was when you were running an errand for me almost two hundred years ago."

Rose flushed bright with embarrassment and she scowled at him. Martin frowned, he knew what sort of 'errands' Sanguine made his little followers do. It certainly hadn't changed since he'd been worshiping Sanguine. Sanguine leant back in his chair and rested his crossed legs on the Table top. "Could I possibly have my little sister back? We were planning quite the party before you decided to say 'hello'."

Rose's face paled. "I'm not going back, I can't. She does this," Rose shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back into place, "_he_ does this. The me that's not but is - _isn't_." She corrected herself, then put her head in her hands, her black hair hiding her face and arms.

She let out a half scream, half sigh. "_Why_?! Why can't you just give me a little peace? That's all I've ever wanted…"

But a voice eerily similar to Sheogorath's spoke back to her. '_Peace_?' He said and appeared next to her, both of his hands on her tiny shoulders. She felt them touch her skin, even though they truly weren't there. '_If it be peace yee want, Rosie, yee be better off tip toing yee way to Xadielian, just as yee did before, remember? And let it rip out yee intestines and eat yee brains. Hehehehe..._' He brought his head down to hers, '_Just thought yee should know this little tid bit, Rosie_.'

Sanguine's black eyes shifted to just above her shoulders and she knew that he could see him too. "He never truly left." Rosie told him, worry licking at her gut.

Sanguine nodded.

The Sheogorath that had been whispering to her a moment ago, solidified next to her and grinned. "'Ello, Rosie."

* * *

**_D.P_****_~ Review?_**


End file.
